TwIsTeD
by Noizs-buttock
Summary: OMG


The day between Sunday &amp; Monday

Fanfic: Final Fantasy 13-2

Hope x Noel

**. ! contains everything it's not supposed to.::. **

"Shit." A young man muttered under his breath. "35 dollars? C'mon I only had about.. 1..3.. no 5 drinks. Plus I'm a regular, aren't you guys supposed to have a weird 'discount for regulars' going on?"

The bartender sighed and put down her towel. "Correction. You drank 10 bottles of beer, 3 shots of alcohol, and 1 bottle of wine. You're not even a regular. Plus you only come here when you have a hard time researching at in the academy or you fail an operation. To be honesty I'm surprised you're not passed out on the floor right no—. " The woman was interrupted, it seems the young man that was one minute begging for more shots threw up on the floor. "And guess who has to clean that up…" She threw her rag at the drunks red face and stomped off to get a mop.

He soon yelled at the back room "Hey do I still have to pay 35 bucks if I clean this!?" and a gnarly shout answered him

"I'll cut it in half is you shut up and get to work, you drunk!"

By the time the vomit was clean up (it took a long time because he did it again.) He wobbled over to the bartender and sat down on a stool, "Done! Now… My total, ma'am." She sighed and began to type.

"That'll be 25." He tilted his head back and let out a loud groan. Then sprang his head back up and slammed his hand on the table "More shots. I want to die before I pay that much."

"Tch, have it your way," She slammed a bottle of wine on the table "49 dollars." and stormed off. After about a few minutes the bar's front door opened and another man walked in. His hair was brown and fluffy surprisingly because it was raining. His hair nearly covers his eyes. He soon flips his damp hair out of the way and reveals sharp blue eyes. The man checked his phone and shoved it in his pocket then looked at the male who was shouting across the bar.

"Lighty~! More drinks!" He chuckled as he reclined in his chair and tilting his head all the way back. His hair blonde slowly dangled upside down, showing his red face from his drunk and from his endless laughter. Lightning came in and was about to cuss him out but she looked over at the handsome customer sitting at his table.

"Oh…erm… welcome. Can I get you anything tonight? We are just about to close but we can squeeze a little more orders through."

"Uhm, I'll just have one of your specials." He grinned charmingly. Lightning's face mildly turned red "A-anything else tonigh-." She was interrupted again by the drunk

"Fruity drinks for the both of us!" Lightning's eye twitched and she let out a viscous growl.

"God damn it! Hope Estheim I have about had it with you! You're already 20 dollars in dept. and if you keep up this drinking it'll be more!" But sadly the message that she was trying to get through Hope failed because he'd already passed out.

"Great!" Lightning tossed her hand in the air "Now whose going to pay for his bill!?"

The customer reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "I will. And I'll also take him home…Erm… Hope was it?"

"Yeah. Thank you for this, I'll pay you back."

"No it's fine. Do you know where he lives?"

"Mhm, let me write it down for you."

Lightning swapped Hope's address with the cash and waved at the two from the store. The man wrapped Hope's arm over his shoulder and carried him home.

Half way there the car slowly stopped. "Shit, I must've forgotten to refill the gas." He sighed and turned his head towards Hope. His face was still red from the buzz and he reeked of booze. The man leaned in to take a closer at his jacket. "Academia Academy Director Hope Estheim." He read "hah, some director."

"Mm…" Hope opened his eyes slowly raising one hand to use it to rub his forehead. "Where… am I..?"

"In my car, I'm driving you home. Looks like you had too many drinks…Director." He showed Hope a grin.

Surprisingly Hopes face got redder. This time it wasn't the booze. "W-who are you?" He asked.

"Names' Noel, Noel Kreiss."

"Oh… nice to meet you I'm-"

"No need to tell me I already know your name. Lightning told me. She also said it was okay to take you home."

Hope turned away from Noel to look around at the surroundings. It took him a while to realize that the car wasn't moving and they have come to a halt. Guess the drunk affect have fully gone away yet.

"Why'd we stop?"

"We ran outta gas. I'm going to call for a friend to pick us up. Till then, we wait. Might take a while though. She's pretty far away." He stopped talking for a minute, then chuckled "But…not to rub it in or anything but you were really screwed up at the bar."

Hope turned his full attention to Noel. "Y-you saw that?"

"Well yeah, what other reason do I have to drive you home?"

Hope turned his head to the window and shut his eyes. "Just tell me when they arrive. My head hurts lika bitch."

"Guess you should've never had that many drinks, huh?"

Noel laughed and glanced out the window, Then turned back at Hope.

Hope bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyebrows. Eyes fixed directly on Noel. For a second Noel thought it was a quick glance, but Hope kept starring with flustered cheeks. The darkness inside the car made it worse. The street lamp was the only light that sinned into the car. Light peeked onto Hopes face as well. You could see the reddened cheeks, the slight saliva on his lips glowing from biting them, his shining eyes.

Then as soon as he knew it he was leaning in. Guess by that time Noel went auto-polite totally forgetting the fact the Hope was still hammered.

When Noel snapped back to awareness the side of his nose was touching Hope's. Only an inch of air was between their lips. Hope's light hazel eyes starred through Noel. He slowly looked down at Noels lips and broke the inch that separated them.

"So much alcohol on his breath ..." Noel thought. The kiss slowly shifted to lips, to tongue. Not to mention it was sloppy. But anyone would think that French kissing a drunk guy would be nothing less than…well sloppy. Soon they started to roughly rub their tongues together. Hope wrapped his arms around Noels neck to lock in their make out. Noel opened one of his eyes to look at the expression Hope was making and— Damn! Who knew that a drunken Hope could have so much sexappeal.

"More" was the only word that raced through Noels mind. He wrapped his hands around Hope's waist. "More… more… more." He tightly squeezed Hope's… erm… buttock… which caused Hope to break the Frenchy and let out a soft whimper. When Hope did that all of Noel's top half shut down which left his lower half in control. He kept squeezing that part more to hear Hope's muffled moans. Then licking his neck slowly while continuing downward.

"W…what… pant… are you… pant… doi- …Noel…!" Hope said breathing heavily. But sadly, that only turned Noel on even more. He shoved his fingers in Hopes mouth and fixed his other hand on unbuckles Hope's belt.

"Hey, do me a favor and be a good boy," Noel said, slowly twirling his fingers in Hope's mouth and groping his bulge in his pants. Hope started to softly sucking on the fingers even whining softly because of the groping. "Never knew that Director could make such a noise."

Noel could feel Hope's body trembling slightly after he said that. He gave a devilish smirk and pulled down Hope's jeans. Not to Noel's surprise there was a damp bulge from his boxers. "Oh, seems like someone is already there." He pulled his (now wet) fingers out of Hopes mouth and spreads open his legs with both hands.

"D-don't… do that…do—not… look…pant pant." Hope squeezed Noels shoulder and looked at him with his with hungry eyes.

"Guess it's a bit too early for that, Hm Director?" He worked his hand up to Hope's half buttoned shirt and tore off the rest of the buttons leaving his pale skin exposed. Then Noel took off His tie and wrapped it around Hope's mouth. More muffled cries came out of Him when Noel licked his nipples and played with them, slowly squeezing it and pinching them hard. "Wow," Noel thought "I really can't stop myself." Soon after Him moans silenced and his body shuttered. Noel looked down at this boxers and it was completely soiled. It seems Hope has "came" already.

"Quick one aren't cha?" He chuckled, loosening his pants and freeing his "thing". Noel then removed Hope's tie from his mouth and stood slightly over him smirking.

"**Suck it."**

Hope starred at it shocked and slowly put his lips to it… Until Noel got inpatient and brushed one hand at the back of Hopes head and rammed his mouth into his thing almost making almost Hope gag.

"Ugh! N-no..el" Hope muffled with his mouth full.

Noel groaned, still holding onto Hopes head for support. Hope started to move his head faster, and one would say he'd gotten used to it. But really Noel was thrusting inside Hopes mouth. Making him have no choice but to move at Noels pace.

Noel reached down from Hope's thing and started to jerk him. "Huh? Already his hot from getting your mouth thrusted? **Kinky boy**-" With a moan he pushed Hope's head in further, running his silky blonde hair through his fingers… and coming in his mouth. Hope coughed some of it up, while the rest he…well… swallowed. Noel slumps back down and fully removes Hope's boxers.

"Good boy. Here is your reward." He grabbed Hope's waist and flipped him on his belly. Leaving his behind in the air and his cheek pressed against the car window. At first Noel slowly poked "there" with his "thing" but I guess he couldn't take it anymore and he shoved it in.

"A-aah! St…op Noel!" Hope cried. But He didn't bother to listen.

"No way, are you a virgin here, Hope?" All he got for an answer was whimpering moans. "Guess so. I'll fix this problem for you then." Noel started to fiercely thrust into hope, with each thrust Hope's moans became louder and louder. Noel was certain that anyone walking outside would hear them. But then again Noel didn't care. He was so caught up in the moment of pleasure. Noel rubbed hopes chest and pinched his nipples again. And that made him scream even louder.

"S…o… go-ood." Hope managed to speak through is constant cries. Noel thrusted his hips more slamming into his behind. Loud slaps and hollers filled the car.

"Noel! I-I'm!" Hope came about five times in less than four minutes of getting thrusted into. And when Noel was about on his breaking point he ran his fingers through Hope's hair and yanked it. Making Hope arch his back more into Noel's thing. Within no time the two bodies shuttered and fell limp on each other, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath.

Noel woke up and looked up at his watch; it was 4:30am. Which was funny, it was too early to be awake but too late to be asleep. It was like all time has stopped. Noel looked at Hope sleeping still trying to recover from his drunkenness and the "experience" he had last night. His hair was ruffled and scattered over his face. Come was still on his mouth and he was sleeping without anything on. Noel sighed and pulled his coat from the back seat putting it over the sleeping blonde.

"Hmm…" Hope murmured

Noel then looked at his phone and read a text message sent by his close friend 'Sorry I didn't come last night. Last night wasn't too much of trouble for you was it? I'll get over there a.s.a.p. and drive you home. Serah.' He snapped his phone shut and reclined in his seat laughing slightly.

"4:45 Am. The day between Sunday and Monday."


End file.
